Karli Peterson
'Appearance' *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Being weird My style is very dark, but also pretty girly. I'm always seen wearing black, or just dark colors period. I love skulls, and blood, so I usually customize my clothing items by adding such things to them. My style is usually described as..interesting. My hair is black, and I prefer it to stay that way. I would look hideous with red hair. 'History' I was actually born in Korea, but when I was 4, I was adpoted by a young couple, by the names of Jessica and Carl. At first, I was very, hesitant. They, were uh, odd people. I just imagined them taking me back to America with them, and ripping me apart, piece by piece, trying to raid me of my existence. But you know, in the ending, they were very nice. When I was in the second grade, people made fun of me for being..er..different. They said that I would scare them, with my extremnely detailed stories, abdout life, and death. I was constantly getting detention, but I didn't care. Fast forward, and I am now 15. I suppose you could say that I haven't had a very..productive childhood. I don't have many friends, and love life, period. I scare everyone.. apparently. But, oh well. I don't really need people. 'Family' Jessica Peterson I don't consider her my mother. Yes, I know she raised me, but she doesn't act like a mother. She isn't caring, her only concern is if my grades are okay, for all she cares, I could be plotting to murder the entire family, without anyone knowing it was me, and she wouldn't care. She just adopted me because she thought that she was giving back to her community. Carl Peterson Carl isn't much better. But at least I don't mind being around him. He's a decent guy. He's always accepted me for who I am, which was nice for a change. He's a total wimp though. It's as if Jessica tortures him if he doesn't do what she wants. He needs to grow a pear, and learn that he's the man of the household. Other than that, you know, he's nice. 'Personality' I'm weird yes. I have a slight fixation with...blood, and horror. I'm always writing horror stories, thinking of horror stories, and acting out horror stories. Anyway, I tend to scare most people away, because really, who wants to be friends with the freaky viloent chick? I'm actually very shy, well, eh sort of. I'm just socially awkward is all. I'm not really used to talking to people because well, I've never had to. Like I said, people find me weird. Which is why I have trouble making friends. People say that I'm very mature for my age. Probably becasue, as a child, I would read a lot, and I had to grow up pretty fast. Sometimes, it's complete torture being mature though. Everyone always assumes that you're older, so only really old guys hit on you. 'Other People' Coming Soon. 'Gallery' Karli1.jpg Karlspic1.jpg Karlisinfobox.png KarliUserbox2.gif KarlsRP.png Karliswb.jpg KarlsLip.gif Avatarsohee1.jpg KarliWFTP.gif karlismile.gif karliwave2.gif karliplaid.jpg Karlihair2.gif karlihair3.gif karlibed.gif karlichuckle.gif karlimix.gif karlimix2.gif karlimix3.gif karlimix4.gif karli.PNG soheeeeeeeeeeeeee.PNG sohee.PNG soheemodel.gif soheevogue.jpg soheevogue2.jpg soheesmile.gif soheeturn.gif Soheedramaticlol.gif Soheeyogurt.gif Soheepeace2.gif Soheeyay.gif Soheefire.gif Soheeplease.gif Soheelol.gif Soheeeugh.gif Soheebpred.gif Soheeblush.gif Soheepeace.gif Soheehairflip.gif Soheechair.gif Soheehat2.gif Soheemodellooklawl.gif Soheehat.gif Soheehair.gif Soheemodel2.gif Soheemodel1.gif Soheemic2.gif Soheemic.gif Soheeh.png Ahn.png Soheemarieclaire2.jpg Soheemarieclaire.jpg Soheelollipop.png Soheeglasses.jpg Soheewave.gif Soheevoguegirl.jpg Soheeeyes.gif Soheefood.gif soheeee.jpg sohhee.jpg oheephotoshoot.jpg sohee2.gif soheemic.jpg Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births Category:Karli Peterson